What A Nightmare
by SukieCookie
Summary: Shizuo wakes up in the hospital to be given something he had least expected   One-Shot   Shizaya


A bright white light caused Shizuo to stir from his sleep. A quick observation of the room told him that he wasn't in his bedroom. Hell, he wasn't even in his own house. He gently pushed himself up to get a better view. He was in a hospital room, a private one at that. Shizuo couldn't understand why he was there. He couldn't recall getting into any fights or getting injured.

Suddenly, a young nurse bustled into the room with an obnoxious grin on her face. It made Shizuo want to punch her. His eyes noticed the bundle of cloth she was carrying in her arms, cradling it almost.

"Do you want to hold your new baby daughter?" She asked, cooing softly at the child. Shizuo froze as the words sunk in. Did she just say new baby daughter? This woman must be bonkers, he didn't have a daughter! The small child was thrust into his arms as the nurse giggled before skipping out the room. Shizuo blinked stupidly...surely that woman was high. He stared down at the tiny child in his arms. She was very small, not much bigger than his hand. His mouth twitched into a small smile as he held the girl. He wasn't sure what this warm sensation in his stomach he was feeling was.

The young child began to squirm and open her eyes. The warm feeling he had before disappeared and was replaced with horror. Ruby red eyes stared up into his brown ones with a glint of innocence. They were just like that damn flea's! Anger began to boil up inside of him the more he looked into those eyes.

"Oh, I see you woke up then," a soft voice floated from across the room. Izaya lent against the door frame of the room. Shizuo wanted an explanation from that flea immediately. He had to know what was going on.

"Don't look at me like that, we just had a child together! You should be looking at me with loving eyes as we coo over our baby girl!" Shizuo had heard enough. He arose from his bed and gently placed the baby down before raising the bed high above his head. Izaya smirked as he graceful dodged the flying object.

"Tell me the truth, flea!" Shizuo shouted, causing the baby to cry loudly at the noise. Izaya shook his head and tutted at him.

"How rude of you, don't you know anything about children." Shizuo actually felt ashamed and guilty about what he'd just down. Carefully, he picked up the child and rocked her slowly. He was sure this was the way that people calmed down babies. Slowly, but surely, the girl's crying came to a stop as she fell asleep in his arms. He placed the baby down once more before making his way over to Izaya.

Izaya quickly threw his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him close to his face. Shizuo blushed at the closeness of the two of them. He could feel Izaya's hot breath on his face. His heart began to beat erratically as Izaya closed the distance between them. Lips fought angrily against each other and tongues began to dance. Both were panting by the time they finally pulled away.

"I think we should name her Ruby you know." Izaya's eyes widened at Shizuo's sudden comment.

"Oh? Why Ruby?"

"Because it's just like her eyes..." Shizuo muttered, slightly embarrassed by it all. Izaya giggled and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you!" Shizuo smiled which turned into a grin which soon became a laugh.

"I love you too, you damn flea," he uttered, before kissing him once more.

Shizuo shot up from his sleep, panting and covered in a cold sweat. It was a dream...It was all just a damn dream! He ran his fingers threw his damp hair as he began to laugh manically to himself. There was no hospital, no child and no Izaya! Shizuo was sure he'd never been to happy in his life.

"Shizu-chan? What on earth are you laughing about?" Shizuo's eyes widened in terror as his head whipped round to face the door. Stood there was Izaya, holding a baby and feeding it with a bottle. Reality hit him in the face like a train. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Shizuo felt himself getting really dizzy. Next thing he knew he had fainted.

Izaya began to chuckle to himself before pulling his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialled a number.

"Hi, it's me. Thanks for letting me...borrow your daughter. It was a great help! You can come collect her now and your money. Thank you!" As he hung up he walked over to the bed where Shizuo was passed out.

"You're just too adorable you know," he said as he giggled quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on Shizuo's forehead before skipping out the room.


End file.
